High School Reunion
High School Reunion is the seventh episode of the twenty-seventh season. Plot In Sydney, Master Baby, Almindore and Banana are taking a ride to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths in Master Baby's camper van. Almindore asks Master Baby why they are returning to the high school, something that Banana also wonders. Annoyed by this question because he believes he can't have a peaceful ride, Master Baby forces himself to answer them and states that it is to confront Mr. Wallaby, the founder and former headmaster of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. Elsewhere at Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, all of the current students are reciting the high school's motto as Master Baby's camper van arrives and Master Baby tells his minions that they will invade Wallaby's on his order. Inside, Craig the janitor is making the current students once again recite the school motto, believing he is doing this for a good cause of turning them into bigger psychopaths. However, as they are about recite the last line, Master Baby says that it is time and he and his minions knock down the door, causing a fog, in which Craig is confused by. As the fog clears, Master Baby and Almindore are shown to be standing at the entrance and Banana is nearby putting Craig in a headlock, after introducing themselves, the current students try to fend off Master Baby and his minions by stating that he will not pass but to no avail as Master Baby orders Hunter to set the mood with some heavy metal to go through the students. Almindore asks if he wants heavy metal and Master Baby angrily tells his henchman to put on the mixtape and he follows his master's order by putting in the mixtape and Master Baby headbangs to the heavy metal music, then Master Baby and his minions fight off the current students, once again causing a fog and once clearing, Master Baby is shown holding Punky and being unintimidated by the latter saying he won't get away with this and cockily replies that he already has and with no remorse, he throws him on the floor thus severely injuring him. Along the way, Master Baby, Almindore and Banana run into a ragtag gang of burly guards working at Wallaby's, Master Baby still does not feel threatened as he orders Almindore and Banana to attack the guards in which they obey their master and do what he says. Once the bodyguards are taken care of, Master Baby steps on the chief of security who is named Derek and threatens him, stating that nothing will come in his way and that if more staff members go after him that Derek won't be alive to tell the tale. Derek becomes frightened by Master Baby's threat and the latter leaves to conclude his mission with confronting Mr. Wallaby. After walking for a while, Master Baby, Almindore and Banana arrived at janitor Craig's closet where Master Baby believes that Mr. Wallaby is there. Almindore asks him again if he is sure about this in which Master Baby tells him that he is definitely sure. Once they open the door, they see a coffin and walk closer. Almindore and Banana open it to see former principal Mr. Willoughby Wallaby inside and after Master Baby picks up a pickaxe, he hits the block of ice three times and it breaks open, afterwards Willoughby escapes the ice block inside of the coffin and is shocked that Master Baby, Almindore and Banana are still alive after hundreds of years, in which Master Baby tells the latter that he and the others froze themselves in ice to stay alive and they also preserved their youth in the process, in which Willoughby is also surprised by. Master Baby then asks why Willoughby what bought him to the high school all of those years ago, he replies with saying that the last thing he remembers is visiting the high school to check how it is doing given the fact that he is the founder and former headmaster, he then says that the reason he was trapped in the block of ice is because when he was doing that visit hundreds of years ago, he was in the janitor's closet talking to Craig, Pintel and Ragetti during their tea break about how everything was functioning with their jobs as janitors but in the midst of doing so, he noticed that Derek and the guards were opening the window in the janitor's closet in order to check if any threat was coming after him but when they came back in and left, the window was still open and Willoughby tried telling Craig, Pintel and Ragetti about it but they continued talking to him and when Willoughby was able to finish talking with them, he attempted to tell them about the problem and once they finished their tea, they realized this and after he told them to keep up the good work to make sure that Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths continues to run smoothly, he walked away and all three of the janitors closed the window, afterwards, he exited the school and due to it being a snowy and windy day, once he went to leave in his car as his visit was done, he was trapped in a block of ice before he could do so, luckily, Craig, Pintel and Ragetti walked out of Wallaby's at one point and saw him in the ice block but while Pintel and Ragetti panicked about Willoughby being frozen as they believed he would be angry, Craig was more intelligent and assured them that it was a possibility that he wouldn't be mad and decided on putting him in a coffin in order to be melted, however, the procedure was unsuccessful and he was stuck there for hundreds of years until Master Baby, Almindore and Banana arrived and the toy toddler broke him out of the block of ice which leads him to where he is now and then asks what brings them there, after his speech, Master Baby asks him a question if he is smarter than Bedtime Bear, Willoughby states that according to the results, Bedtime Bear is actually smarter than Master Baby, however the baby doll is convinced that he cheated on his tests to get there but Willoughby states that he never cheated after showing him a math bellwork sheet that he took many years ago. An angered Master Baby looks at the bellwork sheet and realizes that he was wrong but refuses to admit it and states that Bedtime Ber is a dirty coward and a filthy cheater, claiming that that is all he is. Willoughby wonders if that's all he needs but Master Baby says that it's good because he knows that he is his favorite though Willoughby never said anything like that. Master Baby then asks if he enjoyed his time at the high school, Willoughby says that he does as a headmaster and now as a former headmaster, Master Baby tells Willoughby that he enjoyed being at Wallaby's as well until Bedtime Bear arrived and took everything from him thus vowing revenge on him, wanting to take his friends and life to make sure he has nothing left. The former headmaster of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths does not know what to do after hearing that but simply asks if he needs any more help but Master Baby says that he can leave the high school and continue to live his happy life if he wants to and Willoughby does so. The three soon leave the janitor's closet and are about to leave Wallaby's before Finn and Punky arrive back up and block their ways from escaping, however Master Baby is not the slightest bit indimidated and he, Almindore and Banana kick down the two all at once and exit the reform school. They all hop inside Master Baby's camper van and Almindore wonders what they will do next in which his master replies that he will see and begins yet another evil monologue about how he will get revenge on Bedtime Bear in which Almindore states that this happens all of the time which Master Baby seemingly takes offense at and tells him somewhat angrily to find a place where they can sleep for the night. Banana spots somewhere and the camper van pulls into an abandoned road with no cars to be seen. Master Baby then states that he is glad that they live in a camper van otherwise sleeping conditions would be hard in which his minions agree to followed by Almindore saying that it is time to get ready for bed. He pulls a button which leads upstairs where a bunk bed is and pulls out a futon which Master Baby hops into and Almindore tucks him in and they all say good night to each other before Almindore and Banana head upstairs and go into their respective bunk beds and they say good night to one another and turn off the lamp upstairs. Downstairs in Master Baby's camper van, the owner of the vehicle says once more that he will get revenge on Bedtime Bear for his wrong doings as he took everything from him such as claiming Mr. Willoughby Wallaby likes Bedtime Bear more than him and Bedtime Bear taking his chance at being valedictorian of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. He also states that at one point, while the teddy bear was celebrating, he was left in the shadows and says for that that he will get his chance at vengeance by taking away everything from him such as his friends, his family and his life and will then become the supreme ruler of the universe and make sure people accept him as that as he laughs maniacally and states that they will all suffer. Afterwards, Master Baby yawns, turns off the lamp downstairs and falls asleep as the episode ends. Characters *Master Baby *Almindore *Banana Anderson *Willoughby Wallaby *Craig *Derek *Claude Tompkins *Finn Reefish *Gilian Bluefin *Bubbles Yellowtail *Goochy Jellington *Inky Octopi *Lips Oceaner *Pinchers Clawson *Poseidon Seatropolis *Propeller Jettison *Punky Turtle *Sledge Armorings *Trident Sedaris *Wiggly Squid *Wish Stardom *Seaweed Otterton *Sunray Stingers *Echo Adolph *Captain Seascrub *Guards of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths (do not speak) *Bedtime Bear (mentioned) *Pintel (mentioned) *Ragetti (mentioned) Trivia *Sledge saying "You shall not pass!" is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. *The title of this episode is a pun on when alumni of a high school reunite with each other, only inverted as Master Baby, Almindore and Banana return to the school, hence the joke. Category:Season 27 episodes Category:Episodes